The present disclosure relates to a medical connector coupling assisting tool configured to suppress looseness of a lock connector part interconnecting at least two medical connectors. Specifically, certain embodiments of the present invention more reliably provide for relaxation of the required dimensional accuracy and suppression of the looseness of the lock connector part.
The present disclosure also relates to a medical connector set including the medical connectors and the medical connector coupling assisting tool.
Conventionally, plate members, as described in JP 07-67968 A, for example, are known for use as a medical connector coupling assisting tool. JP 07-67968 A describes a set that includes two plate members fixed to respective two medical connectors capable of being interconnected via a lock connector part. The medical connectors are coupled to each other by the lock connector part, and the plate members are fit with and connected to each other, whereby looseness of the lock connector part is suppressed.